Tomb of Annihilation
Tomb of Annihilation is a Dungeons and Dragons 5th edition adventure module. It's meant for players to start at level 1 and end at 11. Disclaimer: This adventure will make your players hate you—the kind of simmering hatred that eats away at their souls until all that remains are dark little spheres of annihilation where their hearts used to be. PS Don't forget to tear up their character sheets. Blurb Dare to defy death in this adventure for the world's greatest roleplaying game. The talk of the streets and taverns has all been about the so-called death curse: a wasting disease afflicting everyone who's ever been raised from the dead. Victims grow thinner and weaker each day, slowly but steadily sliding toward the death they once denied. When they finally succumb, they can't be raised—and neither can anyone else, regardless of whether they've ever received that miracle in the past. Temples and scholars of divine magic are at a loss to explain a curse that has affected the entire region, and possibly the entire world. The cause is a necromantic artifact called the Soulmonger, which is located somewhere in Chult, a mysterious peninsula far to the south, ringed with mountains and choked with rainforests. Table of Contents * Dramatis Personae * Introduction ** Story Overview ** Running the Adventure ** Starting the Adventure ** Welcome to Chult * Chapter 1: Port Nyanzaru ** Arrival ** Side Quests ** Locations in the City ** City Denizens ** Merchant Prince’s Villa ** Factions and Their Representatives ** Things to Do * Chapter 2: The Land of Chult ** The Expedition Begins ** Locations in Chult * Chapter 3: Dwellers of the Forbidden City ** Omu ** Locations in the City * Chapter 4: Fane of the Night Serpent ** Schemes of the Yuan-ti ** Getting Inside ** Locations in the Temple * Chapter 5: Tomb of the Nine Gods ** History of the Tomb ** Exploring the Tomb ** Spirits of the Nine Trickster Gods ** Level 1: Rotten Halls ** Level 2: Dungeon of Deception ** Level 3: Vault of Reflection ** Level 4: Chambers of Horror ** Level 5: Gears of Hate ** Level 6: Cradle of the Death God * Appendix A: Character Backgrounds * Appendix B: Random Encounters ** Port Nyanzaru Encounters ** Wilderness Encounters ** Omu Encounters * Appendix C: Discoveries ** Flora and Fauna ** Magic Items * Appendix D: Monsters and NPCs * Appendix E: Player Handouts * Appendix F: Trickster Gods of Omu * Stat Blocks ** Acererak ** Albino Dwarf Warrior ** Aldani (Lobsterfolk) ** Almiraj ** Ankylosaurus Zombie ** Artus Climber ** Assassin Vine ** Atropal ** Bodak ** Brontosaurus ** Champion ** Chwinga ** Deinonychus ** Dimetrodon ** Dragonbait ** Eblis ** Firenewt Warlock of Imix ** Firenewt Warrior ** Flail Snail ** Flying Monkey ** Froghemoth ** Giant Four-Armed Gargoyle ** Giant Snapping Turtle ** Giant Strider ** Girallon ** Girallon Zombie ** Grung ** Grung Elite Warrior ** Grung Wildling ** Hadrosaurus ** Jaculi ** Kamadan ** Kobold Inventor ** Kobold Scale Sorcerer ** Liara Portyr ** Mantrap ** Pterafolk ** Quetzalcoatlus ** Ras Nsi ** Stegosaurus ** Stone Juggernaut ** Su-monster ** Tabaxi Hunter ** Tabaxi Minstrel ** Thorny ** Tri-Flower Fround ** Tyrannosaurus Zombie ** Vegepygmy ** Vegepygmy Chief ** Velociraptor ** Volothamp "Volo" Geddarm ** Xandala ** Yellow Musk Creeper ** Yellow Musk Zombie ** Yuan-ti Broodguard ** Yuan-ti Nightmare Speaker ** Zindar ** Zorbo Errata In Port Nyanzaro chapter there is a typo in the Side Quest 10. Seek Wisdom at Orolunga. “Speak to the wise guardian of Orolunga, east of Mbala. She can direct you to that which you seek.” This should read "West". კატეგორია:წიგნები